When internal combustion engines are operated in locations requiring the removal of sparks from exhaust gases, such as in power generating sets, it can be necessary to provide a spark arrester. Conventional spark arresters work by providing an angular rotation to the flow of exhaust gases through a spark arrester chamber by means of fixed blades, thereby causing the sparks to move to the outer perimeter of the chamber. A carbon trap is generally provided at the outer wall of the chamber and traps the carbon particles and sparks. The remaining exhaust gas then passes through the exhaust gas silencer to the atmosphere.
The provision of a spark arrester to an exhaust gas silencer system can add significant cost to the system. Moreover conventional separate spark arresters are bulky and take up additional space in or near the engine. The present invention provides a silencer with an integral spark arrester, which allows a separate spark arrester to be omitted where conditions permit.